


Love Isn't Easy

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel meets Sam Evans and things start to bloom but, what happens when Kurt has to transfer when the bullying gets too bad and he meets Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 17





	Love Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something different. My good friend Sam (@CasualColfer) and I came up with this idea which I truly fell in love with. I hope you guys enjoy it.-Lyla

Kurt Hummel never had it easy. The second he got to Mckinley he was always the outsider. The bullying really started in Sophmore year. That was also the year he met Sam. Sam transferred mid year making him the new kids. Kurt took this opportunity and they started to get close. Kurt would beg Sam to join glee club. Sam wasn’t really sure at first since he didn’t want to slack with his school work. But,It also meant that he would spend more time with Kurt. 

Their first week together in glee club was truly amazing if you asked Kurt. Sam asked Kurt to sing a duet with him and they totally blew it out of the park. Finn started noticing the two spending a lot of time together and he just wasn’t to really know what Sam’s intentions were. 

Having football together Finn was able to talk to him in the locker room. He noticed Sam was getting ready to leave. 

Finn walked over and said “Hey man, can we talk?” 

“Um sure dude. I don’t have a lot of time though. I have to meet up with Kurt since he’s my ride home.” Sam says putting on his shirt. 

“Oh yeah. I just wanted to know what’s going on between you too. He's going to be my brother soon and I sort of have to protect him.” Finn says. 

“Protect him from me? Dude, you should be protecting him for Karofsky not me.” Sam says slamming his locker. 

Finn sighs. He grabs Sam’s arm and says “Just don’t hurt him or break his heart okay?” Finn says. 

Sam yanks his arm from Finn’s grib and just nods. He grabs his bag and he leaves the locker room. 

Kurt was putting his books he didn’t need to bring home away. 

“Hey you.” Sam says.

Kurt jumps. “My god Sammy, don't do that. You know I hate jump scares.” Kurt says 

“Sorry. You know Finn and I had the weirdest conversation just now.” Sam says.

Kurt closes his locker and sighs picking his bag up. 

“He didn’t threaten you or anything right?” Kurt asks.

“Not really. Let me take your bag.” Sam says with a smile holding his hand out for Kurt’s bag. Kurt smiles back and hands it to him. 

“Then what did he say?” Kurt asks. 

“Just asked what was going on between us. Also told me not to hurt you or break your heart. Which I would never do by the way.” Sam says.

Kurt blushes. “That’s really sweet Sammy. I’m really sorry about him. Ever since our parents got engaged he started becoming a little over protective. I love it. He’s such a great brother but. I don’t need it all the time you know?” Kurt says. 

“Yea yeah. I totally get it. It’s different when you guys didn’t grow up together like I did with my siblings. Which they keep asking when you're coming over again?” Sam says with a laugh as they get to Kurt’s car.

“Soon I promise. I miss them so much.” Kurt says jumping into the driver's seat. 

“I actually want to ask you something.” Sam says. 

Kurt turns and looks at Sam. “Should I be scared?” Kurt asks. 

“No no. I mean I love all the time we get to spend together. I really do. My family loves you. You know that.” Kurt smiles. 

“I don’t get it. So what’s wrong?” Kurt says. 

“What are we Kurt?” Sam asks, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t really understand.” Kurt says tightening his grip on the steering wheel. 

Sam goes to take one of Kurt’s hands. “You make me so happy Kurt. I haven’t been this happy in so long. You make going to school so worth it. I get to spend everyday with you. You make me feel safe. I can’t really explain it.” Kurt smiles at Sam’s rambling and leans in to connect their lips. 

This was it. This was Kurt’s first kiss and he really couldn’t ask for anything better than this. They start to get lost in each other but slowly start to pull away when things get too much. 

“Does that answer your question?” Kurt says with a smile. 

Sam just looks at Kurt in awe. He leans in for another quick kiss. 

“Definitely.” They both laugh and their lips meet once more before Kurt drives Sam home.


End file.
